pbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas & Friends is a television show that aired on PBS Kids from 2004 to 2017. Season 1 (2004) #Thomas & the Tuba/Peace and Quiet/Percy's New Whistle #Thomas to the Rescue/Emily's New Coaches/Henry & the Wishing Tree #James Gets a New Coat/Best Dressed Engine/Thomas Saves the Day #Percy's New Whistle/Gordon & Spencer/Thomas, Emily & the Snowplough #Don't Tell Thomas/James & the Queen of Sodor/Emily's New Route #Thomas & the Fireworks Display/Bill, Ben & Fergus/Gordon Takes Charge #Spic & Span/Not So Hasty Cakes/Edward the Great #Squeak, Rattle & Roll/Percy Gets it Right/Thomas & the Circus #Thomas Gets it Right/What's the Matter with Henry/As Good as Gordon #Fish/The Old Iron Bridge/Emily's Adventure #Halloween/Trusty Rusty/You Can Do It Toby #James Toes Too Far/Three Cheers for Thomas/Chickens to School #Too Hot for Thomas/Salty's Stormy Tale/Percy & the Magic Carpet Season 2 (2005) #Percy & the Oil Painting/James & the Red Balloon/Thomas & the Rainbow #Thomas' Milkshake Muddle/Spotless Record/Mighty Mac #Molly's Special Special/Edward the Really Useful Engine/Respect for Gordon #Thomas & the Birthday Picnic/Harold & the Flying Horse/Tuneful Toots #Thomas & the Toy Workshop/Something Fishy/Rheneas & the Dinosaur #Thomas & the New Engine/Bulgy Rides Again/Toby Feels Left Out #Thomas Tries His Best/No Sleep for Cranky/The Magic Lamp #Thomas & the Statue/Toby's Windmill/Henry & the Flagpole #Emily Knows Best/Gordon Takes a Tumble/Thomas' Day Off #Thomas' New Trucks/Toby Had a Little Lamb/Duncan & the Old Mine #Bold & Brave/Fergus Breaks the Rules/Skarloey the Brave #Saving Edward/A Bad Day for Harold The Helicopter/Thomas & the Golden Eagle #Keeping Up with James/Edward's Brass Band/Flour Power Season 3 (2006) #Follow That Flour/Knapford Station/A Smooth Ride #Thomas & the Jet Plane/Gordon's Hill/Percy & the Carnival #The Green Controller/Sodor Suspension Bridge/Duncan Drops a Clanger #Thomas' Tricky Tree/Farmer McColl's Farm/Toby's Afternoon Off #It's Good to be Gordon/The Narrow Gauge Railway/Seeing the Sights #Fearless Freddie/Centre Island Quarry/Toby's New Shed #Big Strong Henry/The Seaside/Sticky Taffy Thomas #Which Way Now?/Tidmouth Sheds/Thomas & the Shooting Star #Edward Strikes Out/Tidmouth Sheds/Topped Off Thomas #Wharf & Peace/The Narrow Gauge Railway/Thomas' Frosty Friend #Emily & the Special Coaches/Knapford Station/Thomas & the Colors #Thomas & the Birthday Mail/The Coaling Plant/Duncan's Bluff #Missing Cars/Brendam Docks/Thomas & the Treasure #James the Second Best/Brendam Docks/Thomas & Skarloey's Big Day Out Season 4 (2007) #Thomas & the Storyteller/Fun Times with Edward/Emily & the Garbage #Dream On/Fun Times with Henry/Dirty Work #Hector the Horrid/Fun Times with James/Gordon & the Mechanic #Thomas & the Spaceship/Fun Times with Diesel/Henry's Lucky Day #Thomas & the Lighthouse/Fun Times with Percy/Thomas & the Big Bang #Smoke & Mirrors/Fun Times with Thomas/Thomas Sets Sail #Don't Be Silly, Billy/Fun Times with Toby/Edward & the Mail #Hide & Peep/Fun Times with Gordon/Toby's Triumph #Thomas & the Runaway Car/Fun Times with The Narrow Gauge Engines/Thomas in Trouble #Thomas & the Stinky Cheese/Fun Times with Emily/Percy & the Left Luggage #Ding-a-Ling/Fun Times with James/Cool Truckings #Skarloey Storms Through/Fun Times with Gordon/Duncan Does it All #Sir Handel in Charge/Fun Times with Thomas/Wash Behind Your Buffers Season 5 (2008) #Best Friends/Rosie and Molly/Henry Gets it Wrong #Thomas & the Billboard/Toby/Steady Eddie #Heave Ho Thomas!/Henry/Toby's Special Surprise #Don't Go Back/Gordon/Percy & the Bandstand #Thomas Puts the Brakes On/Neville and Dennis/Gordon Takes a Shortcut #The Man in the Hills/Harold and Jeremy/Excellent Emily #Tram Trouble/Edward/James Works it Out #Rosie's Carnival Special/Diesel/Push Me, Pull You #Duncan & the Hot Air Balloon/The Narrow Gauge Engines/Mountain Marvel #Saved You!/Percy/The Party Surprise Season 6 (2010) #Creaky Cranky/Double Trouble #Tickled Pink/Slippy Sodor #Play Time/The Early Bird #Thomas & the Pigs/The Lion Of Sodor #Time for a Story/Percy’s Parcel #Steamy Sodor/The Biggest Present Of All #Splish, Splash, Splash!/Snow Tracks #A Blooming Mess/Henry’s Good Deeds #Thomas & the Runaway Kite/Buzzy Bees #Toby's New Whistle/Hiro Helps Out Season 7 (2010) #Thomas' Tall Friend/James in the Dark #Charlie & Eddie/Toby & the Whistling Woods #Henry's Health & Safety/Henry’s Magic Box #Diesel's Special Delivery/Pingy Pongy Pick Up #Being Percy/Victor Says Yes #Thomas' Crazy Day/Thomas & the Snowman Party #Jumping Jobi Wood/Thomas & Scruff #O the Indignity/Pop Goes Thomas #Thomas in Charge/Jitters & Japes #Merry Misty Island/Merry Winter Wish Season 8 (2011) #Gordon & Ferdinand/Toby & Bash #Percy's New Friends/Emily & Dash #James to the Rescue/Happy Hiro #Henry's Happy Coal/Edward the Hero #Let it Snow/Percy the Snowman #Stop That Bus!/Spencer the Grand #Big Belle/Stuck On You #Wonky Whistle/Up, Up & Away! #Surprise, Surprise/Tree Trouble #Kevin the Steamie/Fiery Flynn Season 9 (2012) #Rescue to the Rescue/Bust My Buffers! #Ol' Wheezy Wobbles/Thomas & the Sounds Of Sodor #Thomas & the Garbage Train/Sodor Surprise Day #Thomas Toots the Crows/Muddy Matters #Percy & the Calliope/Happy Birthday Sir! #Percy & the Monster Of Brendam/Flash Bang Wallop! #Emily's Winter Party Special/Salty’s Surprise #Welcome Stafford/Don’t Bother Victor! #The Christmas Tree Express/Ho Ho Snowman #Express Coming Through/Whiff's Wish Season 10 (2013-2014) #The Lost Puff/Steamie Stafford #Too Many Fire Engines/Gordon Runs Dry #Scruff's Makeover/Wayward Winston #Kevin's Cranky Friend/Henry’s Hero #Calm Down Caitlin/Luke’s New Friend #The Thomas Way/The Switch #The Phantom Express/Percy’s Lucky Day #Bill or Ben/Not Now Charlie! #No Snow for Thomas/The Frozen Turntable #The Missing Christmas Decorations/Santa’s Little Engine #Away from the Sea/Gone Fishing #The Afternoon Tea Express/The Smelly Kipper #No More Mr. Nice Engine/Thomas' Shortcut Season 11 (2014-2015) #Old Reliable Edward/Not So Slow Coaches #Flatbeds of Fear/Disappearing Diesels #Toad's Adventure/Duck & The Slip Coaches #Thomas the Quarry Engine/Duck in the Water #Signals Crossed/Thomas & the Emergency Cable #Marion & the Pipe/Missing Gator #Duncan the Humbug/The Perfect Gift #Duncan & the Grumpy Passenger/Spencer’s VIP #No Steam Without Coal/Toad's Bright Idea #Last Train for Christmas/Long Lost Friend #Timothy & the Rainbow Car/Samson Sent for Scrap #Marion & the Dinosaurs/Millie & the Volcano #Emily Saves the World/Samson at Your Service Season 12 (2015-2016) #Who's Geoffrey?/The Truth About Toby #Lost Property/Henry’s Spots Trouble #Toad & the Whale/Very Important Sheep #Salty All at Sea/Den & Dart #Slow Stephen/Two Wheels Good #Reds vs. Blues/Best Engine Ever #The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead/Philip to the Rescue #A Cranky Christmas/Snow Place Like Home #Helping Hero/The Beast Of Sodor #Diesel's Ghostly Christmas #Sidney Sings/Diesel & The Ducklings #The Railcar & The Coaches/Saving Time #Letters to Santa/Love Me Tender Mucking About was also shown as a bonus episode after Journey Beyond Sodor. Category:TV Shows